


Frustration

by not_always



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, locked in a room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_always/pseuds/not_always
Summary: Will is fed up. Fed up of Hailey and Jay, dancing around their feelings. So he decides to do something about it and locks them in a room together.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested on tumblr!  
> if you have any requests feel free to private message me on here, my twitter or tumblr to request upstead fics  
> (the handle is @notxalways for both)

It was a slow Thursday at the intelligence unit, everyone was catching up on paperwork and reports that needed to be completed. At around noon Jay got a text from Will asking if he could come talk to a patient who was in a little bit of trouble. After reading the text Jay jumped up and went to Voights office and explained the situation to his sergeant and asked if he could go to Med to help his brother. Voight agreed of course and Jay turned to walk out then turned back just before he opened the door "I'm gonna take Hailey as well, that ok?" he asked his boss and Voight nodded and dismissed him. Jay walked over to Hailey's desk and perched himself on the edge of it "Will needs some police help with a patient at Med, wanna come with me?" he asked her "and get out of doing reports?" she looked up from her computer screen at him "of course I do" she said before saving what she had filled out and then turning the screen off and standing to put her jacket on. Jay grabbed his jacket and was putting it on as they heard Adam "hey let me come too, I'm dying over here" Hailey laughed and shook her head "Sorry man, have fun dying though" she said and Jay laughed as Adam flipped them off as they walked out of the bullpen. 

Once they arrived at Med they went straight to the room that Will had told them to go to. When they reached the room Will was waiting outside, sitting in a chair next to the door. He smiled when he saw his brother and his smile got a little wider when he saw Hailey. "Hey" Will greeted both of them "Didn't know you were coming too Hailey" Will mentioned "anything is better than doing paperwork" she told the red headed Halstead "fair enough" he laughed. "So what's going on man?" Jay asked his brother and Will started to explain "kid got beat up real badly, broken bones, busted eye socket, the whole lot" Will explained. Hailey sucked in a breath of air "abuse?" she questioned and Will shook his head no "I don't think so, it's just him and his mom, they're scared, I think this kid fell in with the wrong people" he explained and Hailey let out a small sigh of relief and Jays hand came up to touch her arm gently, comforting her, which didn't get past Will. 

He noticed lately when they were at Mollys or if they were at the hospital questioning someone that they seemed closer than usual, Will knew they weren't dating but he knew there was something, but he chose not to mention it and continued to explain the situation to them "they're scared to go to the police but I got the mom to trust me and I told her my brothers a cop and she's only willing to talk to you" Jay nodded "she in the room?" "Yeah, I'll leave you guys to talk to them, just get Maggie to page me when you're done because I have other patients to see" both detectives nodded and went inside the room. 

After talking to the boy and his mother and getting all the information they needed and finding out the boy was in deep with a gang, the detectives realised it would be better if they handed the case over to the gangs unit, Jay called up a contact he had in gangs and reassured the mother that the guy was a friend and he would help her and her son. After the Gangs detective arrived Jay and Hailey handed off all the information they had gotten to him and he went to question the boy and his mother a little more leaving the two intelligence detectives waiting for Will after they asked Maggie to page him. Maggie told them that Will needed them to meet him in another room as he needed them to do something else for him while they were there. 

Hailey and Jay went in the elevator up to the room Maggie had told them Will needed them in, Jay went in first holding the door open for Hailey as she walked in. Will was sitting at a desk filling out some paperwork. "Hey, I need you guys to fill out something for me if that's okay?" Will asked they both nodded, not thinking anything of it as Will looked through some papers on the desk and then sighed loudly "looks like the ones I need for you aren't here, I'll go grab them, I'll be back in a second" he told them and before either of them could say anything he was out of the door pulling it shut. Jay rolled his eyes at his brother, of course he forgot the paperwork he needed. There was a loud click and both Hailey and Jay's heads shot towards the door, Jay immediately jumped up and tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Now, we're all sick and tired of you two, you guys both need to grow a pair and discuss this and I'm not letting you guys out till you do" "Will what the hell man? discuss what? what the hell are you talking about?" Jay said and he pulled on the door handle but it was no use. "The quicker you guys talk the quicker you get out" Will said "I'll be back in an hour" he told them and Jay sighed flopping back down on to his chair. "I'm sorry for my idiot brother, I haven't got any idea what he's talking about" Jay apologised and told her, even though he knew exactly what Will was talking about, Will had mentioned it to him so many times

......

"You need to grow a pair and tell Hailey how you feel man" Will said as he at next to Jay at the bar at Mollys, as he watched Jay watch Hailey with Kim and the girls from 51 and the girls from Med sit at their booth with their drinks and laugh and talk about whatever it is they were talking about. Jay turned his head to his brother in shock "what? no, it's not like that sh-" "shes your partner, yeah Jay I know, you've said, but you have feelings for her, I'm not blind I see the way you look at her" "it doesn't matter what I feel, and even if I did feel that way there's no way she'll feel the same" "dude, have you seen the way she looks at you?" "she's my partner Will, besides she doesn't date people she works with" 

........

"Jay? Jay?" Hailey pulled him out of his memory and he looked over at her "were you even listening to me?" "no, sorry what were you saying?"  
"I think I know what he's talking about Jay and I think you do too" she said putting the ball in to his court "Hailey I seriously have no idea what that idiot is talking about, it's just one of his stupid pranks, don't read in to it too much". He couldn't do this again, fall for another partner, if he confessed his feelings it could ruin everything, he loved the friendship he had built with Hailey and he couldn't lose her, he couldn't lose someone else. 

"Jay, we do need to talk though" Hailey told him "well I need to talk to you, about something anyway" He nodded, signaling for her to continue "You remember when you got shot? and I was helping you get ready to leave the hospital and your phone rang?" "yeah, Hailey I remember, you were going to tell me something, it seemed important, then my stupid phone rang" he recalled. Hailey nodded "seeing you there, lying of that floor bleeding out, then waiting in the waiting room, not knowing if you were going to make it or not, it made me realise something..." she trailed off "it made you realise?" Jay questioned trying to get her to continue "it made me realise that, I don't see you as just my work partner or just my friend anymore" she breathed out. "Hailey what are you tying to say?" Jay asked even thought he knew exactly that she meant he just wanted to hear her say it "I see you as more" she whispered "I want more, I don't just want to be your partner, I don't just want to be your friend, I want something more" she finishes and she wiped away a couple tears that had fallen down her cheeks. 

Jay didn't respond straight away, he wasn't expecting her to say all those things to him, he wasn't expecting her to feel the same way, ever. She took his shocked silence the wrong way and started rambling "shit, I'm sorry, I just ruined everything, I knew you didn't feel the same way, I never should have said anything" she started and she didn't notice Jay move to lean over to her. He pulled her into a kiss and silenced her rambling. They both pulled away after a minute or so, in need of air, and he saw the way Hailey looked at him now, they way Will had described "Hailey I feel exactly the same" he told her and pressed another soft kiss on to her lips. 

Hailey smiled and wrapped her arm around his shoulders not wanting to let go of him. They were so wrapped up in kissing each other they didn't hear Will unlock the door "it took you guys long enough" The pair jumped apart at the sound of Wills voice. Hailey went red and buried her face into Jays shoulder  
"can we leave now?" she mumbled in to his shoulder slightly embarrassed "Voight is probably wondering where we are" Jay mentioned and Will nodded and stepped out of the way of door so they could leave. The detectives both stood, Jay linking his hands with Hailey. Hailey shot Will a playful glare "I'm so gonna get you back for this" she told the red head  
"so I'm not your favourite Halstead then?" will pouted jokingly as Hailey rolled her eyes and laughed "no, definitely not" Jay laughed and his phone started to ring  
"Halstead"  
"Hey, Sarge"  
"yeah we're just on our way back now"  
"no, no issues"  
"we'll be back soon"  
"bye"  
"We gotta go, we caught a case" Jay told both Hailey and Will, and with that both the detectives were off, leaving the hospital with their hands entwined. 

"And that you guys is the story of how I, William Patrick Halstead, got Hailey and Jay to confess their feelings for each other" Jay pressed a kiss into Haileys forehead and laughed with everyone else at Wills speech. Hailey laughed too, and wiped always a couple tears that had slipped out during the speech and waited for him to continue "I remember when I finally got Jay to open up to me about his feelings for Hailey, I knew she was the one for my baby brother then. There was something about the way he talked about he that made me think, damn I need to get myself a Hailey'' everyone erupted into laugher again and then Will continued "I mean I guess I kinda did get myself a Hailey, but as a sister instead, welcome to the family, Hailey, officially" Will said as he raised his glass of champagne "to Mr and Mrs Halstead" he toasted and everyone raised their glasses and repeated his words "to Mr and Mrs Halstead" 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this! don’t forget get to leave feed back in the comments and leave kudos!! And remember if you have any requests feel free to private message me on here, my twitter or tumblr to request upstead fics  
> (the handle is @notxalways for both)


End file.
